Todas as tonalidades do cinza
by Mystik
Summary: Apesar de ter somente doze anos, segundo sua mãe, Ben é muito mais esperto do que muitos garotos da sua idade. Ele concorda porque ele consegue observar as pessoas muito bem.


**Casal:** Dean/Sam (muito sutil)

**Classificação:** Angst até a morte, Ben POV

**Nota: **Spoilers GIGANTES do final da quinta temporada. Se não assitiu, não leia.

* * *

**Todas as tonalidades do cinza**

Apesar de ter somente doze anos, segundo sua mãe, Bem é muito mais esperto do que muitos garotos da sua idade. Ele concorda porque ele consegue observar as pessoas muito bem.

Desde que aquele monstro atacara seu bairro, forçando-os a mudar de casa, ele passara a desconfiar e observar tudo e todos.

Foi realmente uma surpresa quando Dean viera morar com eles. Ele achava que nunca mais veria o cara que tinha o carro mais incrível e as músicas mais legais do universo. Que ele seria como uma espécie de pai que Ben nunca tivera.

Mas tinha algo errado.

Na noite em que Dean chegou, Ben estava indo a cozinha pegar algo para comer quando viu sua mãe abraçando-o, ambos parados na porta de entrada. Os soluços vindos de Dean podiam ser ouvidos até de onde ele estava parado, escondido.

O que será que acontecera?

Após aqueles desconfortáveis momentos, Ben resolvera anunciar que estava na sala. Sua mãe apenas sorrira, enquanto Dean tentava secar o rosto com a costa da mão, disfarçadamente.

- Você lembra do Dean, querido?

Ele sorriu.

- Claro que lembro!

Mais tarde, depois que sua mãe subiu as escadas para tomar banho, Ben foi ajudar o mais velho a pegar a mala com as roupas dele. Ele observou enquanto Dean abria o porta-malas, revirando algo.

- Dean...

- Sim, Ben?

O menino mordeu os lábios.

- Onde está o Sam? – ele ainda podia se lembrar do outro cara que salvara sua vida junto com Dean.

A simples pergunta fez Dean parar de se mexer. Ele viu enquanto ele agarrava a borda do porta-malas com força, os nós de seus dedos brancos.

- Morto.

A resposta seca e direta fez Ben se aproximar e timidamente colocar seus dedos em cima da mão de Dean.

- Desculpa por perguntar.

Agora ele sabia que aquele assunto seria um tabu.

* * *

Dean não estava feliz.

Pelo amor de Deus, se ele, que era um menino de doze anos, conseguia ver isso, como sua mãe não conseguia?

Ele se lembrava como se fosse ontem do Dean que conhecera. Do sorriso maroto, da risada, dos conselhos e principalmente do carinho que sentira por ele e era recíproco. O pai que sempre desejara ter.

Desde que Dean chegara, ele não sorrira. Pelo menos não da maneira como se lembrava.

E ele tinha certeza que era porque Sam, que agora sabia ser o irmão mais novo de Dean, estar morto.

Claro, ele devia estar sofrendo por ter perdido alguém da família, mas parecia que a dor dele era muito mais que isso. Já fazia quase duas semanas que ele morava junto com ele!

E também havia aqueles momentos, em que Dean nem se dava conta de que alguém olhava; um momento em que ele simplesmente fitava o espaço vazio a sua frente, esperando por algo.

Ou por alguém.

Ele nunca reparara que Ben havia visto todos esses momentos.

Era quase duas horas da manhã e Ben desceu até a cozinha para beber água. O calor da noite estava insuportável e ele não conseguia dormir. Ele se aproximou da cozinha quando reparou que a porta de entrada estava encostada. E não trancada. Ele se aproximou devagar, temeroso. Isso lembrava muito de quando ele fora tomado por aquele monstro, por isso todo cuidado era pouco. Mas quando ele se aproximou da fresta, seus olhos se arregalaram.

Dean estava sentado na escada da varanda, suas costas nuas encostadas em uma das pilastras de madeira. Ele estava curvado, soluços fazendo seu corpo tremer, sua mão agarrando algo pequeno, pois Ben não conseguia ver o que era.

Ele apenas observou enquanto Dean abaixava a cabeça mais e mais, soluçando e chorando, até que ele abriu a mão e beijou o pingente do cordão que segurava.

- Sam...

O suspiro dolorido fez Ben recuar dois passos e subir as escadas de volta para o seu quarto.

Ele perdera a sede.

* * *

Havia certos dias em que era o dia que Dean bebia de passar mal.

Sua mãe não reclamava. Não era como se Dean bebesse e ficasse violento ou algo do tipo. Ele simplesmente se trancava na garagem, consertando o Impala por horas, para depois esvaziar duas garrafas de uísque, sentado dentro do carro, ouvindo AC/DC a todo volume. Claro que Dean ia fazer seu pequeno ritual depressivo com rock.

Mas hoje estava diferente.

Dean começou o dia sem dizer nada a ninguém, simplesmente tomando café preto e indo para a garagem. Ele até ligara para o trabalho, que era numa oficina perto do centro da cidade, e dissera que hoje não poderia ir trabalhar.

- Mãe?

- Sim querido? – respondera sua mãe, enquanto fazia o jantar.

- O Dean ficou o dia inteiro na garagem.

Ele mordeu o lábio quando sua mãe suspirou.

- Sim.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Querido, pode ir chamar Dean? O jantar está quase pronto.

Ben deu de ombros, levantando-se da mesa, onde seus livros e dever de casa estavam espalhados. Ele foi até a porta da cozinha que dava direto na garagem e a primeira coisa que notou foi que não havia música nenhuma.

Calma, havia algo tocando, mas era muito baixo para poder descobrir. Ele se aproximou cautelosamente do carro e viu Dean olhando o nada, sentado no banco de trás, duas garrafas de uísque no chão do carro e uma terceira já metade vazia.

- Dean?

O loiro piscou e sorriu, fazendo um gesto para ele entrar dentro do carro. Ben revirou os olhos, mas entrou mesmo assim, sentando no banco da frente. Ele virou-se para encarar o homem na penumbra.

- O que está fazendo todo esse tempo aqui sozinho? Minha mãe disse que hoje você nem foi trabalhar.

Dean sorriu, mas ainda não era o sorriso que Ben se lembrava. Era tão amargo que doía.

- Hoje não. - a voz saiu enrolada e bêbada – Hoje eu não podia.

Ben reparou que ele estava usando o cordão com o pingente dourado que vira na outra noite.

- E porque? – perguntou, cauteloso.

- Sabe que dia é hoje?

- Terça-feira?

- Não! – exclamou Dean, mas ele mal tinha coordenação ou forças para se mexer – Hoje é dois de maio.

Ben esperou ele elaborar mais, mas viu que Dean simplesmente tomou um longo gole do uísque, acabando com a terceira garrafa e jogando-a no chão do carro. Ele riu amargamente, o som doloroso como mordidas de um animal raivoso. Ben se encolheu inconscientemente.

- Feliz aniversário irmãozinho.

Ben arregalou os olhos com a frase e então viu que Dean desmaiara, provavelmente para dormir ou entrar num coma alcoólico, ele não tinha certeza.

Quando ele voltou a cozinha, ele apenas disse.

- Hoje é aniversário do Sam.

Sua mãe suspirou, apoiando a faca contra o balcão da pia e acenando com a cabeça, para mostrar que havia ouvido.

* * *

Foi após um ano e quatro meses desde que Dean viera morar com ele e sua mãe, que Ben finalmente compreendeu.

O que Dean estava sentindo não era somente a perda de um parente. Era a perda de metade da sua alma.

Talvez ele estivesse vendo romances demais (tudo porque Sarah, sua 'namorada', adorava esse tipo de coisa e ele tinha uma desculpa para ficar abraçado com ela), mas o fato era que a dor não fora embora e, agora ele entendia, talvez nunca fosse.

Foi por isso que naquela noite, quando ele escapou de ter que ajudar com a louça, indo para fora de casa para pegar seu skate, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele reconheceu a figura parada diante do poste em frente a varanda deles. Mesmo com a luz desligada, ele reconheceria muito bem aquela altura.

Sam estava de volta.

Ben olhou para a direção que Sam encarava e sabia que era a janela que dava para a cozinha. Sam devia estar observando Dean.

Uhn. Ben se perguntava se agora ele veria aquele sorriso no rosto de Dean. O sorriso que nunca esquecera, de anos atrás.

O sorriso de quem finalmente, voltava a respirar.

**FIM**


End file.
